Fate
by Sugar'n'Spice94
Summary: Kaylie and Payson are best friends. Nothing can come between them. Except maybe a boy named Nicky Russo?  This is my first story, please read and review it. And tell me if i should continue  :D Ignore the random 3's.
1. Chapter 1

_**I never meant for it to happen like this**_. But if I had the chance to change it, there is no way in the world I would.

**3**

_**Ugh, I thought to myself**._ Its 4:30am and all I want to do is sleep in. But I guess sleeping in is out of the question when you are a national gymnastic champion.

Mum was yelling "Kaylie! Get up, you're going to be late!"

I made no new movement. I suddenly felt cold and wet, that's when I shot up out of my bed. There was mum standing there with an empty bucket looking all innocent. I cringed.

**3**

_**The Rock.**_ This place was the one place that felt like home. I saw my best friend, Payson Keeler, waiting for at the door. Payson and I have been best friends since an accident that happened at The Rock. She saved my life, and I could never repay her.

As I drew closer to her, a massive smile creeped on her face. That smile…is so…familiar.

"HI KAYLIE!"

"HI PAY! Why so happy?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Completely, so…what's the big news?"

"I have a boyfriend!

I froze. Did Payson Keeler just say she had a BOYFRIEND?

"Honey, I didn't realise you knew boys existed?" I joked. Payson is the kind of person who keeps her eyes on the prize.  
"Oh very funny! His name is Nicky and he trains here, is it alright if he has lunch with us today? I REALLY want you to meant him!."

"Sure"

**3**

_**Payson was starting to get nervous.**_

"Maybe he stood me up? Maybe he joked about asking me out? HE'S LATE KAYLIE! WHY IS HE LATE?" Payson started to get very VERY paranoid.

"Calm down Pay! He will be here, maybe he just got held up?"

"OH! THERE HE IS! ACT NATURAL!"

A tall, tanned, brown eyed guy headed towards our table.

"Hey Nicky, this is Kaylie my best friend"

"Its nice to meet you" I politely said.

"Yeah, likewise" He smiled, wow…his smile was just...WOW!

**3**

_**During the hour, Nicky and I realised how much we have in common.**_ From the ordinary things to the random things. Our favourite colour is blue, our favourite food is pizza, we always put our left shoe on first, and we are both left-handed. I could not believe how natural and comfortable I felt talking to someone that I only met an hour ago.

"Well, sorry to break up this conversation but Kaylie we got to head back to The Rock" I realised just then that Payson barely spoke in that hour.

"Oh, uh right, um cya Nicky"

"Bye Kaylie" He smiled that smile that I loved so much.

He gave a kiss on the cheek to Payson, and that's when I felt jealous. Do I feel jealous because I don't have a boyfriend? Or is it because Nicky is so good looking that I am jealous Payson got him first? I shouldn't be thinking like this! Payson is my friend, my BEST friend! But I cant help it…


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no…

That's exactly what I thought when I saw that it was just Nicky and I by ourselves at the Rock. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to just practice my Double Arabian. Before I started I swiftly glanced at Nicky who was on the bars. Man…he looked so...SNAP OUT OF IT KAYLIE!

As I was about to begin I heard my name. I turned to see that Nicky was only an arm's length away from me. I looked up to him as I realized I was staring at his abs…not a good sign.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Um…uh…yeah pretty good." I walked away, leaving Nicky confused.

I began to prepare for my Double Arabian. As I sprinted up and lunged for the bars, my hands slipped and I came crashing down. Ugh, that hurt. I suddenly felt sparks running through me after someone touched my hand. It was Nicky. Of course it was Nicky I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Um, yeah I'm fine" I have never felt so humiliated in my life!

"Here, let me help you up" He grabbed my hands again, another shock of sparks went flying through me. He helped me up, our eyes remaining on each other. As we were both fully standing, ever so softly he pushed a piece of hair that was covering my face and put it behind my ear. I leaned into his touch, as it felt so warm. We continued to just stare at each other for what seemed a lifetime. This was definitely a moment, and I knew he could feel it too. He started to lean forward as if he was going to kiss me. I also started to lean forward, ready to meet him half way…

I pulled away reluctantly. I need to think of Payson, and what it will do to her. I had to get out of here before I get caught up in the heat again.

"I gotta go" I said.

"Kaylie…" I left straight away. I cannot believe I nearly kissed Nicky. Payson's BOYFRIEND. The sad thing is, is that I wished I did kiss him. I know that sounds crazy, as I have known him for less than a day. But I feel as though we have this instant connection. Heck, I don't even know if he feels the same way! But all I know is that I need to stay away from him…


End file.
